


Something Unexpected

by angellove15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jean Is A Peeping Tom, M/M, Not really though, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, slight depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellove15/pseuds/angellove15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein is a straight shooter. Whole heartedly a one-hundred percent hetero ladies man. Mikasa Ackerman, the head cheerleader, was his - hot as hell - girlfriend. And as the number one star quarterback at Maria High he lived up to the jock stereotype naturally. He was the boy every girl swooned over and every guy envied. Everyone at Maria Wall Reserve knew who Jean ‘No Homo’ Kirschtein was, if not personally then by association.<br/>He had his whole life planned out and was on his way to getting exactly where he wanted to be. Ready for anything life pitched his way, Jean took the initiative with every curve ball. All of them… except this one.</p><p>*WARNING: Has sexual content in first chapter!* ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo my lil lovelies! I got this idea stuck in my head one day, "What would happen if Jean was Marco's next door neighbor and just happened to see Marco doing the dirty?" This is the product. ^-^

“The water potential will be equal to the solute potential of a solution in an open container because the pressure potential of the solution in an open-“. Fuck. This. Studying for the mid-terms sucks as it is, but I’ve got a bad case of senior-itis going on and I don’t want to do any more damage to my already non-existent brain than need be. I drag a hand down my face and grimace a little at the 5 o’clock shadow on my jaw. 

Stretching my hands above my head, I cross my wrists and let out a soft sound at the sharp pops and snaps of the abused muscles and joints of my back. I’ve been at my desk since I parked my ‘67 blue Mustang in the driveway up until; “Holy shit… its 2:30 in the morning?” I mutter incredulously to the quiet night air. That means I’ve been studying for… 2… 5… 6 hours. Wow, teachers should just give us the grades for as much work as we put into learning the curriculum.  
School has never been easy for me per-se, but honestly I have quite the talent for failing classes even when I do turn in all the assignments and study for extended periods of time. 

Finally I come to the sad truth that I can’t take anymore Bio bull-shit and slam my text book shut. I stand and head over to my enormous mound of clothing that once used to be a laundry basket. Months of not doing laundry had piled up over the small circular hamper. But really, when you have an endless source like my closet, shit just happens to not make it downstairs on laundry days. Shimmying out of the boxers I had been wearing; I pull on a random pair of loose sweatpants that don’t look too dirty and don’t bother with a shirt. 

Making my way around the bed, I flick off the main light before heading to close my curtain. Suddenly remembering my mom saying something about rain tonight I move to close the window. Glancing haphazardly out towards the window directly level to mine, my fingers freeze where they rest on the ledge. An involuntary gasp forces its way through my lips as my eyes take in the view before me.

Marco Bodt - one of the most innocent and pure people I’ve ever met at Maria and next door neighbor since 2nd grade - had his hips raised in the air and head thrown back against the pillow as he grasped his swollen member. His brown eyes closed and his back arched deliciously as he stroked himself.

Picking my jaw up off the floor; I weigh my options, trying to decide whether or not to just close my window and curtain and forget this ever happened like any normal person would do… or to keep watching and feel like a dirty peeping Tom. I mean, I wouldn’t want my neighbor to watch me while I was playing with lil Jean, especially without me knowing and with a front row seat. But for some reason I just couldn’t tear my eyes away from Marco. Everything else blurred out of focus as he continued to pleasure himself. 

I greedily take in his movements as he flicks his thumb over the slit of his flushed cock a few times, smearing pre-come along the head. He gives his dick a few tugs before he lets it drop back onto his stomach. Reaching beside him he pulls out a bottle of what I think is lube. 

The tingle of heat in my abdomen becomes a full blown wild fire as I realize what he’s going to do. My face flushes hotly and my sweatpants suddenly seem like too much clothing. My dick is straining against the worn fabric, effectively pitching an impressive tent. That sight alone clears some of the lust induced fog in my mind.  
Oh… Wait… What? What the hell am I doing? Watching my neighbor get himself off was definitely classified as gay. Why the hell is this arousing? A dude masturbating has never done anything for me before, so why is my dick standing tall and proud like I haven’t had relief in weeks? Nope, we’re done here. I’m definitely straight, men aren’t attractive, and my sexuality is-  
“Holy fucking hell,” I wheeze out as Marco drizzles a large amount of lube on his fingers and flips so his ass is up in the air. Reaching back he circles his index finger around his entrance before pushing past into the tight ring of muscle. His face drops into the bed and his hips push back against his hand and- oh god, there is no way I can look away now. A low moan works its way up my throat as he continues to work his finger in and out of his body. 

I can audibly hear his shuddering gasps and whines from where I stand next to my window. Something about those noises turned me on even more and I can’t stop my hand from moving down past the trail of hair leading to my groin. There’s already a soaked spot on my sweatpants from pre-come. My cock is diamond hard and a whimper escapes me as I allow my hand to wrap around it and squeeze lightly. 

Marco adds another finger and scissors them, stretching his puckered hole, his lips parting as low, lewd, moans slip past them.

As I watch, he seems to find some sort of sweet spot because his head rises off the bed and he let out a hoarse cry of pleasure. Marco flips himself onto his back, with his legs flat so his sleek hipbones rose and I have a perfect view of how he’s driving his fingers in and out of his body. He grips his cock and thrusts into his hand in perfect sync with the fingers in his ass. 

Marco’s face contorts in pure bliss; mouth opening with a guttural cry of pleasure as he spills his release over his hand and stomach.

With a feeling of self-loathing in the back of my mind, my hand moves faster around my leaking cock. Desperately grasping at any semblance of familiarity I close my eyes and try to imagine Mikasa on her knees in front of me. Her long, thick black hair brushing my thighs as her tactful tongue did its work. 

Imaginary me reaches down and runs a hand through short brown hair. Freckles framing chocolate brown eyes with pupils blown wide with desire look up at me. Thumbing my head and through the slit, pre-come drips through my fingers. “Nnngh, fuck. Ahhh... M-Marco…” I whimper and my hips roll forward. This orgasm hits me harder than any before, like a punch to the gut. Moaning wantonly I come into my hand, seeing blinding white as my fingers work me through it.

I try to stay up-right but I’m weak kneed from exhaustion and I sag against the window frame. But the bliss is short lived as my eyes flicker back to the boy I had just been watching do dirty things. I’m frozen in place for a few moments, but when he moves to clean himself up the reality of what I’d just done sank in. 

Quickly slamming my window shut, I whip the curtain closed and hurl myself onto my bed. Had I really just watched Marco Bodt - of all fucking people - get himself off?! And then gotten off to him? I’m not gay! So what in the actual fucking hell is wrong with me? 

Throwing my clean hand over my face, I huff a sigh of frustration. Reaching over to grab tissues from the stash I kept next to my bed, I clean myself up while mumbling to myself, “Fuck it. It happened, so what? It doesn’t change anything. Get a grip and move on Kirschtein.” I grab my blanket and surround myself in its warmth. 

But as I lay there staring at my ceiling I couldn’t help but wonder…. What if this does change something?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! There will be many more to come, I promise. :) Chapter 2 is in the process of being written right now and it should be up sometime within the next month. Let me know if you enjoyed this, and if you didn't... tell me how much you hated it lol Feedback is greatly appreciated and helps with motivation so please feel free to drop a line in the comments box! ;3 Oh and Kudos are great too!  
> Love you all! :D


End file.
